The Truth about The Boy Who Lived
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Harry James Potter isn't Harry James Potter. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. He's the prince of the Volturi. He's also the heir to the throne. Once he's sorted into Gryffindor, his friends start treating him like royalty. And there's a new Professor, that's Professor Jane. And she will stop at nothing to get the prince back. If you like Dumbledor, then DON'T READ IT! R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Harry James Potter didn't know that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had taken him away from his family at birth. He didn't know anything about his real family. And most of all, he didn't know that he was a prince.

You see, Harry James Potter wasn't Harry James Potter, in fact he wasn't even a Potter. His real name was James Volturi, son of Alec and Jane Volturi, grandson of Aro, Marcus, and Cauis Volturi, and the heir to the throne.

All his life, he didn't know that there was another family who was in fact a royal family. And this family wasn't a family of just any normal royal family, no this family was of course a royal family who were all vampires.

Harry didn't know that he was indeed a royal, but until he goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until he makes friends with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger, and until he gets sorted into Gryffindor, that he notices some strange things going on.

First, he noticed that all his friends are treating him like royalty. Second, a new Professor is at the school, and this Professor will do anything just to get the prince back home. And thirdly, Harry feels like he needs to get away from the school, his friends, and the headmaster, so he sneaks out of his dorm, only to be taken by Professor Jane.

Then when Professor Jane tells him the truth, he quickly accepts the truth.

And all of this had started when Harry James Potter had first arrived at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry James Potter was on the Hogwarts train, this was his first year at a school field with Witches and Wizards. He'd never been to a school that was cut off from the world, he had just sat down in an empty compartment when a boy with bright red hair had walked in.

The boy was Ron Weasley, when he saw that another kid was in the same compartment, he said, "May I join you?"

Harry said, "Sure."

Ron sat across from him, he said, "Are you really?"

Harry said, "Yes I am."

Ron said, "Bloody hell. I can't believe it."

Harry cringed at the word 'blood', he didn't know why he had always done that, he just let it go, Harry was an eleven year old boy with jet black hair, he had smooth pale skin, he had bright green eyes, he had long pale fingers, he also was very strong, and he was also very fast.

Harry said, "You can't believe what?"

Ron said, "That it's really you."

Harry said, "What are you talking about?"

Ron said, "Oh my! You don't know?"

Harry said, "What's that I don't know?"

Ron had been so shocked to see the long lost Volturi prince was alive after all, his entire family knew exactly what had happened over twenty years ago. He just couldn't believe that the young prince didn't know about his family, he had thought that the prince had already known about his family, but seeing by the prince's answers, he doesn't know a thing about his family after all.

Ron gasped, he quickly went to go find the twins, when he found them, he said, "Fred, Gorge, you guts need to see this."

Fred said, "What is it now?"

Ron said, "Come with me, we have to take a someone and go straight to Percy. Now!"

Gorge said, "Why should we go with you?"

Ron said, "The prince-"

Gorge said, "OK come on!"

So the three brothers went back to Ron and Harry's compartment, Ron grabbed Harry, and the four of them all went straight up front to Percy.

When they were in one of Percy's compartments, Ron pulled Harry down beside him, Fred and Gorge sat across from them, Ron said, "My name's Ron, this here are my two older brother, Fred and Gorge."

Harry said, "My name's Harry Pot-"

Fred said, "Ron, are sure that he's the one?"

Ron said, "Yes, I'm sure. I mean, look at him."

So the twins had got a closer look at Harry, after a few minutes, they both gasped out loud, Gorge said, "So it's true then after all."

Fred said, "Ron, go get Percy right now."

Just then Percy had walked in, to say that he was shocked to see that his three younger brothers were there along with someone else, he didn't know why and he didn't want to know why they were all there, he said, "What are you all doing here? And who's the boy?"

Fred said, "Percy Weasley! How dare you speak that way in front of a prince."

Percy said, "A prince, what are you talking about?"

Gorge said, "Do you have any idea what the prince will do to you if he hears you speak to him in that tone?"

Percy said, "How do you know if he's here or not?"

Harry said, "What's going on?"

Percy slowly turned to look at the boy who had spoken, he was shocked that his brothers weren't kidding around, there sitting next to Ron was the long-lost Volturi prince, he said, "Fred and Gorge weren't kidding around after all."

Harry said, "I said, what's going on? Didn't you all hear me!"

Percy said, "We don't have enough time to explain, and you all better get changed into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts any minute now."

Harry said, "Answer me, I want to know what's going on."

Percy said, "You all should get going."

So all the boys walked out, but Percy bowed in front of Harry, and Harry just left with the twins and Ron.

After getting dressed, there was a knock at the door, and in came Draco Malfoy.

Draco said, "Well, is it true that there's a Harry Potter in this compartment?"

Harry said, "Yes, and that would be me."

Draco looked at Harry, he gasped, and he said, "My! Do my eyes lie to me, is it true?"

Harry was about to answer when Ron said, "Yes it's true."

Draco bowed and said, "At your service my good Prince."

Harry looked at the boy, he didn't know who he was, or what he was doing, so he just said, "Get up. And tell me who you are, and what's going on."

Draco got up, and he said, "My name is Draco Malofy."

Ron said, "He doesn't know."

Draco said, "He doesn't know about his family?"

Harry said, "My family? What about my family?"

Ron said, "You're not who you think you are."

Harry turned to him, he walked up to Ron, and slapped him across the face, he said, "What did you just say to me?"

Draco said, "What he means is that you're not Harry Potter. You're not even a Potter."

Harry said, "Then who am I?"

Just then Hermione Granger had walked in, she said, "What's going on in here?"

Draco said, "Nothing Granger."

Harry said, "Would **SOMEONE** please tell me what's going on!"

Hermione gasped, she said, "You're the long-lost prince."

Harry stood there shocked, what did she just say, a prince, who me, I am not a prince, how could this be?

He walked up to her, he said, "What was that?"

Hermione blushed, she said, "You're a prince, your family have been looking all over for you for years now."

Harry thought:

_I hope this isn't true._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

When they all had gotten off the train, they all went on the boats, and up to the castle.

When they all had arrived at the castle, they all walked up to the big oak door, then the big giant knocked on the door, and they all were let into the big castle by a Professor.

Then after they were all let in, the Professor led them into a small room, then the Professor said, "The sorting is an important part of the opening feast, there are four houses, each house has its own history, you'll all earn points for your house, and the houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Revenclaw. So please wait here until I come and get you all."

The Professor left, then after about a few more minutes, she had come back, then she said, "Straight line please."

So everyone had got into a straight line, and they all followed her into the Great Hall.

When they were all in front of the school, the Professor said, "When I call your name, please come up to the stool, put on the hat, and go over to the correct house once the hat says the house name."

Then she had pulled out a scroll, and she said, "Harry Potter!"

Harry couldn't move, he didn't know what to do, he looked around him, and then Draco whispered, "She means you, my great Prince."

He slowly made his way up to the stool, he sat down, and he felt the hat being put over his head.

It took a while for the hat to decide, when it finally did, it said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He took off the hat, then he went over to one of the tables that were in the middle, and he sat down, but as he was going over to the table, he saw that everyone was standing up, and when he sat down, everyone also sat down.

The sorting continued, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and three more other kids had also became a Gryffindor.

After the sorting was finished, the headmaster stood up, and everyone got quiet.

He looked all around, when he saw Harry, he thought '_Oh yes, of course that bloody prince is here, oh well at least his mother or father isn't here._' He just stared at the boy, his eyes darkened, he went extremely tensed, he hadn't told anyone about what happened, then when he saw that the boy was looking back at him, he quickly looked away, he stood up, and he said, "Welcome first years! I hope that you all enjoy your stay here! Now I have one announcement, this year's new DDA is Professor Volturi. Now I hope that you all will treat her with respect, and try not to tell her stories."

When he said that last part, he looked at Harry Potter, just then the doors had opened, then someone in a black cloak had walked up to the staff table, then as they were walking down the path that had Slytherin on one side, and Gryffindor on the other side, they saw that a boy was sitting there, and they were rooted to the spot in front of the boy.

Jane Volturi, mother of James Volturi, wife of Alec Volturi, and daughter of Aro Volturi, was about to enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When she had entered the Great Hall, then she headed down the path in between two of the school houses, but then she had stop in front of a boy, the boy stared back, she saw that the boy had bright green eyes, short black hair, he was small, skinny, but very pale just like her.

Then without thinking, Jane grabbed the boy, and walked out.

When they were out of the Great Hall, she dragged him into her classroom, once inside the classroom, she closed the door, and turned to face the boy.

Harry had just been dragged out of the Great Hall by the person in the cloak, once they were inside a classroom, after closing the door, the person turned to him, and they had lowered their hood.

Harry gasped out loud, the person was a woman, she had red eyes, blonde hair, she was very pale just like him, she smiled at him, and she said, "My beloved son. Oh how it's so nice to see you once again."

Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the woman, and he said, "What?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, Harry tried to go for it, but she was already there, and opening the door, then there in front of the door stood the Headmaster, and he said, "Ah yes Professor Volturi, may I asked you to let Mr. Potter come down to the—"

Professor Volturi said, "I want a word with him, if you please?"

Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid that I can't let you—"

She just closed the door on the Headmaster, then she turned back to Harry, and she said, "I didn't want him to disturb us while I tell you who you really are."

Harry said, "**I don't think so**! I have to go back to the feast. So can I go Professor?"

She sighed, she didn't think that he would want to hear it, she just stepped aside, and she said, "Alright then, I'll see you Thursday **Mr. Potter**."

Harry opened the door, stomped out of the classroom, pasted the Headmaster, and back down to the Great Hall.


End file.
